Final Fantasy Untold: Final Reign
by Li Anderson
Summary: Direct sequel to 'Final Fantasy VIII'. Takes place two years after SeeDs' victory over Sorceress Ultimecia. Please R&R!
1. The Deck

Disclaimer: The characters from Final Fanatsy VIII do not belong to me.

* * *

Final Fantasy: Untold Final Reign

The deck

Squall Leonhart:  
Age: 19  
D.O.B: Aug 23  
Height: 5' 8"  
Occupation: Commander of Balamb Garden and all SeeD  
Weapon: Gunblade (Lionheart, Hyne's Reign)  
Home: Balamb Garden

Xu Hikaru:  
Age: 21  
D.O.B: May 1  
Height: 5' 5 ½"  
Occupation: SeeD. Second in command at Balamb Garden  
Weapon: Tessen  
Home: Balamb Garden

Quistis Trepe:  
Age: 20  
D.O.B: Oct 4  
Height: 5' 7"  
Occupation: Balamb Garden senior instructor  
Weapon: Whip (Save the queen)  
Home: Balamb Garden

Zell Dincht:  
Age: 19  
D.O.B: Mar 17  
Height: 5' 6"  
Occupation: SeeD. Hand to hand Combat trainer  
Weapon: Gloves (Ehrgeiz)  
Home: Balamb town, Balamb Garden

Irvine Kinneas:  
Age: 19  
D.O.B: Nov 24  
Height: 6' 0"  
Occupation: SeeD. Firearms tutor  
Weapon: Gun (Exeter)  
Home: Balamb Garden

Selphie Tilmitt:  
Age: 19  
D.O.B: Jul 16  
Height: 5' 1 ½"  
Occupation: SeeD. Garden events co-ordinator. (Budding writer, inspired by Sir Laguna)  
Weapon: Shinobou (Strange vision)  
Home: Balamb Garden

Cid Kramer:  
Age: 51  
D.O.B: Sep 28  
Height: Unknown  
Occupation: Master of all Gardens  
Weapon: None  
Home: Centra (Cape of Good Hope)

Edea Kramer:  
Age: 41  
D.O.B: Nov 19  
Height: Unknown  
Occupation: Runs an orphanage with her husband, Cid  
Weapon: None  
Home: Centra (Cape of Good Hope)

Keturah Youjutsusha:  
Age: Unknown  
D.O.B: Unknown  
Height: 5' 5"  
Occupation: Runs Raine's old pub with Ellone  
Weapon: None  
Home: Winhill

Reska:  
Age: Unknown  
D.O.B: Unknown  
Height: Unknown  
Occupation: A ghostly female voice, which haunts Ellone  
Weapon: None  
Home: Unknown

Ellone Loire:  
Age: 24  
D.O.B: Jun 12  
Height: 5' 4"  
Occupation: Runs a pub in Winhill with her best friend, Keturah  
Weapon: None  
Home: Winhill

Laguna Loire:  
Age: 46  
D.O.B: Jan 3  
Height: 5' 11"  
Occupation: President of Esthar  
Weapon: Machine Gun  
Home: Esthar City

Kiros Seagill:  
Age: 42  
D.O.B: Jul 6  
Height: 6' 3"  
Occupation: A minister of Esthar and friend to Laguna  
Weapon: None  
Home: Esthar City

Ward Zabac:  
Age: 44  
D.O.B: Feb 25  
Height: 7' 1"  
Occupation: A minister of Esthar and friend to Laguna  
Weapon: None  
Home: Esthar City

Wreath Deling:  
Age: 45  
D.O.B: Unknown  
Height: 6' 1"  
Occupation: President of Galbadia  
Weapon: None  
Home: Deling City

Lovedia:  
Age: 30  
D.O.B: Unknown  
Height: 5' 7 ½"  
Occupation: Wreath's fiancée  
Weapon: None  
Home: Deling City

Rinoa Caraway:  
Age: 19  
D.O.B: Mar 3  
Height: 5' 4"  
Occupation: Sorceress  
Weapon: None  
Home: Deling City

Angelo:  
Age: 4  
D.O.B: Dec 13  
Height: 1' 9"  
Occupation: Rinoa's pet and friend. Protects Rinoa  
Weapon: Claws and fangs  
Home: Deling City

Seifer Almasy:  
Age: 20  
D.O.B: Dec 22  
Height: 6' 2"  
Occupation: The sorceress's knight  
Weapon: Gunblade (Last knight)  
Home: Deling City

Raijin Ikazuchi:  
Age: 20  
D.O.B: Jul 26  
Height: 6' 5"  
Occupation: Wreath's bodyguard  
Weapon: Electro rod  
Home: Deling City

Fujin Tatsumaki:  
Age: 19  
D.O.B: Oct 19  
Height: 5' 2"  
Occupation: Guard at Deling City's presidential residence  
Weapon: Missile Blade  
Home: Deling City


	2. Introduction

Introduction

I am the last remaining link to the great and legendary SeeD.  
My name is Russia Rivers, only grandchild of the late Fujin Tatsumaki who once attended the original SeeD academy - Balamb Garden. Sadly, Garden was destroyed, forty years past, during an awful sea storm near Trabia. The mobile base took bad, sinking to the bottom of the ocean and taking with it many students, SeeDs, instructors, staff and their commander. It still remains in its watery grave today.

It has been eighty years since the formidable and ebon Sorceress Ultimecia was vanquished by a team of unsuspecting heroes - Squall Leonheart, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Rinoa Heartilly. It was their destiny.

From then on, the world and life on it was still a long way from normality. Mysterious vortexes would pass through other dimensions, sucking in to them objects, creatures and people, even wandering spirits; they would then be discarded into my world through interdimensional portals (discovered by the infamous Dr. Odine). There were no official reports that the portals were a result of Ultimecia's time/space compression magic, but personally, I think they were. There are still some that exist even now.

In the final years of the twentieth century in your world, an epic tale of love, hate, war and peace was created by a games software company named Squaresoft, this story was presented to you in the form of a computer console game and it was entitled 'Final Fantasy VIII'. In contrast, there was no 'fantasy' what so ever in that 'game'. They were true accounts of real historical events, which took place in my world.

The 'game' that the producers at Squaresoft brought to you was an (almost) perfect adaptation of the diary of - young SeeD - Selphie Tilmitt. The written diary was lost for many years, but with luck, I have found it in your world and finally have it in my safe possession.

Selphies original diary, however, only documented the events that took place after she had enrolled to become a SeeD at Balamb Garden. These entries were later published in Timber Maniacs as a short story, for a special edition on 'SeeD vs. the Sorceress', it was called 'In the Garden sleeps the messenger'. Further entries to her public diary in Balamb Garden were, at some point, transferred into writing and were said to have contained 'the rest of the story'. Unfortunately, Selphie's records on the Garden network were wiped off due to a system malfunction at the academy and her written version misplaced, before she had the chance to take the new historical material to Timber Maniacs.

On the contrary, all is not lost … for I still live to tell.

Ten years and three months ago, just before my grandmother and 'Uncle' met an untimely death in a tragic train collision, they provided me with information on what had happened after SeeDs final confrontation with Sorceress Ultimecia, it was only then that Nana Fujin revealed to me that she had found the second written diary of Selphie Tilmitt.

With the stories that Nana Fujin and Uncle Raijin told me, and with Miss Selphie's detailed records, I was able to piece together a small time line - beginning with Sorceress Adel's reign and ending with that of Ultimecia. Since her there has not been another sorceress … well, not that anyone is aware of anyhow.

From my time line I decided to do Selphie's second diary some justice and write down all that I had knowledge of, which ultimately lead me to complete this story for Timber Maniacs. I also thought it to be a good idea to allow your world to know how things turned out in my world.

So here it is.

I have finally come to unleash secrets and truths, which were unknown of in Selphie's original diary and the console game 'Final Fantasy VIII'. This is the story of SeeD which your world and mine have waited for, and whilst compiling it, I have learned that not all adventures cease when the credits role, or when 'the end' is displayed on your screen, and that the 'fantasy' does not have to be 'final' … it's just that sometimes there are legends which are left untold.


	3. The Hermit, The World

Chapter I:  
The Hermit, The World

He drew in a deep breath, held it for a moment, then exhaled loudly, whilst smoothing down the back of his outrageously styled blond hair. Zell Dincht was always nervous around this time of day - twelve noon - lunchtime!

"Time's up, pal. We'll have to finish this card game later." He then scooped up his hand of 'Triple Triad' cards and shoved them carelessly into the back pocket of his baggy, blue pants. "Cafeteria baby, here I come"  
"Hey, that aint fair! I was so close to winning that Gilgamesh card. You can't just walk away from a card game!" His challenger protested, but the over-excited young man was already half way across Balamb Garden's sunny recess grounds.

"Hotdogs, hotdogs everywhere. Should I eat, or should I stare?" Zell chanted gleefully, strolling on into the noisy cafeteria. "Hotdogs, hotdogs everywhere. Should I eat, or should I stare --" He then came to a startled halt when registering the display before his eyes.

"Keep starin', partner, 'cause I got the last one!" Irvine Kinneas stood at the food counter, proudly brandishing the last lunchtime hotdog, a smug grin on his charming face.

"Grrr! Oh, c'mon, Kinneas! Not again!" Zell wailed, his stocky five foot, five-inch frame drooped with disappointment. This was the third day running that Irvine had beaten Zell to his beloved hotdogs.

"You had more than your fair share at the victory party, Remember? You were cramming' so many in, you nearly choked, then you had the nerve to hurl a hotdog at me! I still have the ketchup and mustard stains on my over coat to prove it." Irvine signalled to his clothing.

"What! That was like two years ago, man! Anyway, you shouldn't have been filming me."

"That's true, but still it's fun watchin' ya squirm now." Irvine waved the aroma of hotdog under his friend's nose. "You want this 'dog? I don't think so."

"'I don't think so'" Zell screwed up his face, mimicking Irvine's thick Northern-Galbadian accent. "Ya know, there's only so much a guy can take, Irvine, and right now I've reached my limit. Just gimme the 'dog!" With that, Zell grabbed hold of the tall, trench coat - wearing - SeeD, pulling him down into a tight headlock, Irvine's arm outstretched so that the hand bearing the hotdog stayed out of harms way.

"You're gonna mess up my hair!" Irvine fretted, witnessing his brown cowboys' hat fall to the floor.

"Damn straight, I am!" Zell then tugged spitefully at the black band which held Irvine's long, golden-brown in a neat ponytail, silky waves of hair now falling over the distraught northerners face. "Whoa, you could pass as a woman, Ir-vina!"

"AAARRRGGG! I'll get you for this, Dincht!"

"Just gimme the 'dog!" Zell persisted. "Gimme the 'dog, or I'll - I'll kiss ya!"

"No! Just keep your bad breath away from me!"

"Pucker up, man!" Zell threatened, playing up to the group of students who were now cheering him on.

"Nooo!" Irvine howled, cringing all the while. It seemed the tables had turned in respect to squirming and Zell was enjoying every second of it, as he leaned over, licking his lips and planted a big, sloppy smacker on Irvine's cheek.

"Woo-hoo, hotdog! Thanks for saving the last one for me, Irvie!" Selphie Tilmitt chirped with beams of gratitude, appearing from the back of the huddle of onlookers and weaving her way to the front.

She bounced forward, dressed smartly in full SeeD uniform, snatched the ever-desired lunchtime provision from Irvine's extended hand and took a huge bite out of it, larger than she appeared to be capable of. She stared with her pretty, round green eyes as she chewed and swallowed. Irvine and Zell couldn't help but to gape with disgust that the precious hotdog was now out of their clutches.

"Hmmm… nope. That hairstyle seriously doesn't suit you, Irvine." Selphie observed, one hand on her slender hip. "And I didn't know you liked guys, Zell - least Irvine! I don't think it'll go down too well with Jesse from the library, but anyway, it's cool with me!" She padded away happily, taking a seat next to a student who never seemed to tire of talking admirably about Instructor Quistis Trepe.

Irvine and Zell watched enviously, as she settled down with the quarter-eaten hotdog, they then looked at each other, knowing exactly what they must do.

"Do you think we can take her?" Irvine whispered, wiping Zell's saliva from his cheek with the cuff of his sleeve.

Zell nodded with a confident response. "O'course we can. Let's get her!"

They each ran over to the tables in the seating area and swiped from them ketchup and mustard squeezy bottles, then converged, now approaching Selphie as if they were brandishing the deadliest of weapons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the 1st floor of Balamb Garden, the last few students shut off the power on their study panels and exited the classroom to join in on the lunch hour activities, whether it may be testing their strength and skills in the training centre, extra study in the library, playing cards, or for some, causing havoc in the cafeteria.

Instructor Quistis Trepe, seated behind her desk, removed her delicate framed spectacles and the clip that held her long golden hair in place. She shook her head and ruffled at her lengthy tresses, then packed away her textbooks into a smart brown leather satchel and rose from her seat.

She was glad to have the rest of the afternoon off duty as it gave her time to prepare for the field exam for this years SeeD candidates, which she would be leading. She was also glad that she did not have to accompany any lazy cadets on last minute prerequisite trials. The last time she had done that was just over two years ago and that particular student went on to become a SeeD and further more the current commander of Balamb Garden. Commander Squall Leonhart. Quistis couldn't help but to feel just the slightest pinch of jealousy when she thought of Squall, but it was only a tiny bit. In her heart of hearts, she was proud of him and she knew, as did all at Garden that Squall was in all honesty worthy of the title he carried. He was the man for the job, no one else. However, what a burden to bear, so much to be responsible for. 'The price of leadership' some might say. It was beginning to show, the weight on Squalls shoulders, not that he had lost his cool though, that would never happen, but Quistis could see it in his eyes sometimes - an unrelenting questioning 'what will become of SeeD?' . She knew him well enough to know when there was something wrong and it wasn't just his worries for the future of SeeD, which had been beating him down over the past few months. That much she had figured already.

Quistis smoothed down the front of her SeeD uniform and headed for the elevator. Maybe it would be a good idea to pay Squall a visit now, seeing as she had some free time. Perhaps he would like some company, he had been locking himself away in his office far too often, of late.

She looked at her own reflection in the glass of the elevator doors, flicking at the ends of her hair, right before the doors parted to offer her a ride up to the 3rd floor where Squalls office was situated.

A clatter of doors being flung open with the desperate thudding of hurrying feet, followed by an exasperated voice, tore through the drifting dream space to deliver him unto reality.

"Squall, wake up! Garden is under attack!"

"W-what! Where?" The commander stammered, fumbling for words as he jerked upright and sprang to his feet behind his desk. Shaking the remnants of a distant slumber from his mind, he stared with a stunned silence at Instructor Trepe who continued to explain despite the look of disbelief on his face.

"It's the Galbadian army, they've invaded Garden and are attacking with full force!"

"Their vessels would have shown up on our radar, we should have been alerted." Squall peered down at the radars monitor upon his desk. Nothing. "That's impossible! How did they board? We're still in the middle of the ocean!"

"There is no fleet. Th-they just appeared, like magic. They're tearing this place apart, Squall!" She looked into him as if she half expected him to perform some kind of miracle and send them away. "Xu is doing all she can with the other SeeDs, but we wont last long, even with our guardian forces. We are simply outnumbered… This is just like what happened before."

"They've come for her." Squalls eyes were no longer filled with shock, but realization instead. "The Galbadians must not capture her. She is to be protected at all costs. If we let her fall into their hands it's all over for us." And, undoubtedly, the entire world.

"We have concentrated our defences in that area. She is safe for now, but -"

"It's alright Quistis, everything will be fine. Just follow my instructions very carefully." Squall was sure he had dreamt this would happen, a nightmare, he had assumed, but now as the cries of war echoed the halls he knew that the dream had come to life and he knew exactly what to do.

"Take her to the training centre, into the secret area and seal yourselves out there. You should be safe, but stay on your guard. Wait there for your pick up and be ready to board Ragnarok. Be discreet, we can't afford to have her noticed." Squall instructed, moving across the office and stepping on to the lift to the bridge.

"Fine, we'll create a diversion." Without further delay, Quisted dashed out of the office and toward the elevator, readily clutching at her whip as she went.

"Nida, dial me up a signal to Ragnarok." Squall ordered the pilot who, in this time of peril, was having to keep his wits about him and focus on sailing Garden toward dry land no matter what was going on around him.

"Sir." He responded and quickly played his fingers across a small panel beside the radio. Within seconds, a connection with Ragnarok was established.

"Ragnarok, this is Balmb Garden. Do you copy?" Squall spoke loudly, the sound of a hellish melee roared from beneath and seemed as if it were closing in on them.

After a few short bursts of static, Irvine's unfittingly happy tone answered the call.

"Loud and clear, boss!"

"Ragnarok, we have a situation here." The commander began, his words coming out too fast and the urgency in them was enough to raise the alarms amongst all those aboard the giant red spacecraft.

"We are under attack by the Galbadian army. They've come to take her, I'm sure of it. Irvine, I need you to bring Ragnarok around to the right wing of Garden. She'll be waiting with Quistis at the secret area outside of the training centre. Take her aboard. Take her to Esthar. We'll meet you there. Protect her and inform La -" At that instant Squall and Nida were thrown to the floor by a cataclysmic explosion, just feet away, outside of the bridges' enormous windshield, sending shards of shattered glass flying overhead, littering the bridge and the office below.

"Squall! Squall, are you okay? What was that? Squall, come in!" Irvine's fretful voice echoed over a crackled communications band. Squall reached up with one hand, pulling the radio down to where he and Nida had fallen. He glanced over at the staggered pilot, ensuring he wasn't wounded.

"It's alright, Irvine. Just get yourselves here as quickly as possible and take her away!" He ordered. Irvine replied, but Squall didn't hear, not when the person now standing before him was dominating his every sense. He barely managed to stifle her name.

"Ultimecia…" And him too - Seifer Almasy - standing behind her with, what could only be described as, a villainous smirk upon his lips. He nodded his head in the direction of the smashed windshield, maintaining that trademark grin all the while.

What is he going to do?

Stooping to one knee and bowing his head in all respect for the woman before him, Seifer spoke - gently, with humility - and for Squall, the words which formed upon the lips of his opposite were a long forgotten nightmare returning to plague him once more.

"My lady - my sorceress - I beg of you, take me as your knight."

" So you have finally…" Ultimecia turned, head held high, she placed her intimidating gaze upon him. "You… only run from your destiny for so long, it would appear that it has… up with you."

"You are my destiny, Ultimecia." Seifer lifted his head now, looking up into the depths of her fierce eyes, searching for the trust in them that he so desperately sought, yet there was no trace of this, only doubt and suspicion.

"Prove your loyalty to me." She ordered bluntly. "Kill the SeeD… …mander!" She swung out her arm with a vehement whirl in the direction of where Squall had earlier fallen, along with Nida, but neither were there now, they were both making their way out of the gaping windshield - the only escape route at their disposal - Squall waving franticly for Nida to abandon the vicinity at once.

"Kill him, or you will perish along with these… SeeDs!" She shrilled at Seifer and obediently, as a frightened puppy, he dove for Squall, pulling him down in a tumbling thud out on the deck.

"I'll bet you really regret trusting me now, don't you?" Seifer sneered delivering two heavy punches to Squalls side.

"I never trusted you!" He shot back, attempting to reach for the hilt of his gunblade, only to be kicked in the jaw by the knight's heavy, booted foot. Squall flew backward, flailing as all balance abandoned him, reeling helplessly across the deck of Balamb Garden.

"Make him bleed!" Ultimecia was calling wildly, watching with anticipation from the bridge.

"I'll do better than that!" With ice blue eyes locked firmly onto Squall, the final blow was dealt, sending the SeeD commander further back until the only thing Squall was stumbling upon was the nothingness of the air around him, as he tumbled over the edge of his beloved home...

"_Squall, wake up! Garden is under attack!_"

"Huh, what? What!" Squall leapt out of his seat from where he was formerly sleeping, slumped over his large, dark lacquered desk. Then coming to his senses and noting Quistis with her hand over her mouth as she giggled behind it, he collected himself, straightening his black blazer and resumed his position behind the desk.

"Well, I'm glad you found that entertaining." He remarked, not holding back on the vexed tone he used, then began shuffling through a pile of report papers, which sat upon his desk.

"It got you up and about though, didn't it? I was just joking." Quistis eyed him, almost pitifully.

"Funny." He responded, without looking at her and with the kind of terseness he'd been dealing out for several months now. "You've heard the story about the boy who cried Grendel."

"Yes. Point taken. I'm sorry, okay?" He uttered a low throaty noise, which may have meant that her apology had been accepted, all the while fervently tapping away on his keyboard and keeping fixed eyes on the monitor.

"Squall, have you been up here working all night long again? You're going to work yourself into an early grave if you go on like this. You need to relax, have a little down time. Maybe -"

"I need to get these reports filed, that's what I need to do." He corrected, cutting her off and finally lifting his gaze to meet with Quistis's ocean blue eyes. "The clean up from the last lunar cry is far from over, Quistis, in fact it's getting worse. The monsters are interbreeding and growing stronger. Survival instincts I guess, but it's either them or us. The Galbadian army have their territory covered, as far as I know, but SeeD special forces are being requested all over the world. Even Esthar with all their technology and a huge army are hiring our mercenaries to extinguish the monsters on the continent. I have the responsibility of allocating the right SeeDs to the correct troops and to suitable missions in accordance with their skills and abilities. There have been times when we have had to resort to dispatching cadets just to cover the volume of requests. I have reports coming at me from every direction, and they have to be filed right away for our records, plus I have classes to teach so that is why I can't relax, or take time out. These are important tasks, Quistis, the kind that can effect the future of our planet, and as SeeD it is our duty to complete the tasks which have been set for us."

He seemed to speak at her, rather than to her, and with an edgy attitude that sat on the borderline of suggesting that she didn't quite understand the importance of his role at Garden and equally the importance of SeeD. This hurt Quistis more than it infuriated her. She understood alright, all too well. Squall had never spoken to her, or any of the others that way before and didn't appreciate it now, not any part of it. However, she bit her tongue and swallowed her pride, for she knew that there had to be an explanation for his behaving this way.

There was definitely something eating away at him, as she had suspected, only she hadn't had the nerve to mention it before, none of Squall's friends had.

Setting down her textbook-filled satchel on a free space on his desk, Quistis took a seat opposite her superior and warily began to touch on a sensitive subject, which had become something of a taboo over the past year.

"Squall… uh - can I ask - I mean you've been so down and out of character, even quieter than usual and when you're not quiet, you're snapping at everyone…" She paused, taking note that he had returned to the heated stabbing at his keyboard, then continued. "Has all this odd behaviour got anything to do with, y-you know… her?" The heated stabbing ceased right at that point, like a fox brought to attention by a distant hunters shot.

"I-it's just that since she's been gone you've sort of gone back to your old habits and acquired a few more bad ones along the way. You never spoke to anyone about it… Do you miss her? Is she the reason -"

"It's nothing to do with her, or you for that matter." Squall told her, his voice not expressing any particular emotion, but his stormy blue-grey eyes were as cold and hard as the tombstone of a long deceased hero. "She made me, no, forced me into being someone that I'm not. I'm better without her…" He didn't believe that anymore than Quistis did.

"It was her choice to leave." Squall lowered his eyes. I didn't want her to, but if she's happy now then it doesn't matter. I just want her to be happy… and safe.

He then snapped his vision back up at Quistis before she had the chance to ask him what he was thinking, then reinforced his previous statement, maybe in the hopes that he could fool himself as well as her.

"This has nothing to do with her, nothing at all." The instructor, on the contrary, had known him too long and gave him a sceptical stare. "I'm just doing my job, Quistis, I suggest you do the same. Haven't you got a field exam to prepare for instead of trying to root around in my head?"

"Fine! If that's how you want it, I'll stay out of your way from now on." She snapped, slapping her palms down on her thighs in frustration and snatching up her satchel as she readied to leave. "I've really tried to be there for you, Squall, but if this is the way you want to be, if this is the kind of existence you wish to have, then be my guest! I'm going to lunch." She turned her back on him and took a few paces toward the heavy double doors of the office.

_The kind of existence I wish to have?_

"Wait." The quietly spoken verb, regardless of it's gentle tone, sounded more like an order than a request. It was apparent that Quistis's words had had more of an impact than the effort she had put into saying them and so she came to a halt, yet remained with her back to him, just slightly cocking her head to one side in attention.

Squall arose from his desk in a stiff, uneasy manner, uncertain of what to say now, the words struggled to escape his mouth.

"… I - Quistis… I apologise."

With those words, Quistis turned to face the commander once again, her lips almost flickered a faint smile, knowing that this was his lame attempt to say sorry. She quickly steeled herself instead, keeping a straight face, awaiting an explanation, though all close to him knew that Squall wasn't exactly one for explaining himself to others on the matter of his own personal feelings.

"I didn't mean to offend you. You're right, I suppose I have been over doing it." That should be sufficient, he had agreed with her after all, however knowing this particular lady, it was doubtful that she'd just leave it at that.

"In that case, why don't you let us take some of the weight of your shoulders? Xu's been waiting to be given a little more responsibility. She feels like you don't trust her judgement, Squall." Quistis stepped forward, braving her outspoken ways once more.

"Of course I trust Xu. She wouldn't be my second in command if I did have full confidence in her."

"Then give her a break and yourself. Go stay with Ellone for a couple of weeks. You haven't seen her for, how long? Must be about 7 months now. I hear Winhill is a beautiful place to visit this time of year. Get some peace and quiet. You should go after the SeeD inauguration, for summer vacation." Typical bossy Quisty. Instructor Trepe, instructing him what to do, but Squall knew she meant well and nodded in agreement, even though he'd probably not put her suggestion of a vacation into practise. Anyhow, at least Quistis had dropped the subject of 'her', that was Squalls' business and no one else's.

"Come on, Squall, let's get some lunch, or in your case breakfast; my treat. When did you last eat, anyway? You look so pale." She leaned in, inspecting his face.

"Dinner, last night, I guess." He answered with a careless shrug.

"Well, that's just not good enough, you're still a growing lad." She joked, wagging a disapproving finger at him. Ironically it was true, Squall was only 19 after all.

Peering over his desk, Quistis reached out and quickly switched off the computer monitor, then gently eased him away from his desk, as if prying a strongly adhered Band-Aid from delicate skin. He glimpsed down at the reports as she did this.

"Don't worry, they're not going to sprout wings and fly away." She assured, with a light-hearted chuckle, but he didn't see the humour in it.

Leaving the office, they made their way across the hall and into the elevator, the doors closing behind them just seconds before an echoing Dr. Kadowaki began a call out over the com.

"Squall, could you please make your way to the cafeteria. There seems to be some kind of disturbance coming from in there. Thank you."

"Seems like I woke you up just in time." Quistis remarked, a compassionate smile on her lips, Squall in turn could only sigh, tiresomely rubbing at his forehead.

_Now what?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Balamb train station, as usual during the warm up for summer, was hot and humid, brimming with visitors from various parts of the world. People always flocked to the small continent at this time of year to sample the famous Balamb fish and soak up the light-hearted, youthful atmosphere. Relaxing for elderly folk and a quiet place for foreign students to study and make new friends from Balamb Garden.

"Seems as if everyone here has forgotten about the street parties for the new radio station. Deling, Dollet and Timber must have their hotels fully booked by now with the launch being tomorrow. I didn't expect Balamb to be so busy what with all the excitement in Galbadia. In any case, it's nice to see that people are learning to mix with other cultures." Ellone Loire smiled gladly, as she spotted a group of Shumi tourists gather in front of the gift shop. She then turned to the friend who walked feebly beside her. "You had an awfully long nap back there, no matter what I did you wouldn't wake. How are you holding up, anyway, Keturah? Need to throw up?"

"Ugh… You kould say that…" The young woman groaned groggily, pushing her long, silvery-blond hair behind her ears. "Why kouldn't we have asked Selphie to pick us up from Winhill with Ragnorok? My stomach doesn't seem to have a very good relationship with trains, especially such a long journey like that."

"I wanted to surprise Squall. It's hard keeping in touch, Winhill isn't exactly a land abundant with technology so I can't even pick up a decent signal on our communicator to speak with him." Ellone explained, never mind that Keturah already knew this.

"A surprise, huh? Well, if I karry on feeling this way, Squall may get more of a surprise than he bargained for. It'll be like; 'Hello, Squall, how have you been? You're looking very well - blaah!'" She then mimed a short jest, pretending to vomit. "'Whoops! Not anymore.' The last thing I need to do is embarrass myself like that… He akts odd around me as it is. I guess maybe - well, I suppose he just thinks I'm some krazy chik who doesn't even remember who she is." She then slumped down onto a nearby bench, just outside of a weapons remodelling store.

"That's nonsense, Keturah. He doesn't think you're crazy!" Ellone exclaimed, playfully nudging at her friend as they sat together. "You are the only one who can get more than a couple of sentences out of him, you know. He talks to you like I've never seen him talk before. That's a remarkable talent you have"  
"He doesn't talk like that with you?"

"Not really, not as openly." Ellone admitted. "I guess it's just you, you make others feel at home with you, even Squall. He likes you, Keturah, but… you know, he has his own internal battles going on at times so he can seem a little distant that's all. Besides, he was the one who resuscitated you with his very own breath when all forms of magic failed."

"Yes, he saved my life… you all did." She looked beyond the crowds of passers-by in front of her, taking in the hazy blue afternoon sky over Balamb, recalling that day when her life and everything she once must have known was wiped clean from her memory and a new life was given to her by him…

Keturah, was the mysterious young woman who was discovered, a little under two years ago by Squall, lying lifelessly in the flower filled 'fields of innocence', just beyond Edea Kramer's house. She had died from unknown, though clearly unnatural causes and no amount of restorative magic would give back the breath that she had lost. Squall, unwilling to give up on her and ignoring Edea and Cid's pleas for him to stop, persisted to artificially resuscitate her. He had seen far too many perish in his life without being able to stop it from happening so if there was the smallest chance that he might salvage the life of this one woman, he would do so. And he did, breathing life into her once more, pulling her spirit back to its mortal flesh.

With no memory of who she was, or where she had come from, it was the White SeeD - Edea's SeeD - who took her aboard their ship and cared for her, nursed her back to health, offering her a name - Keturah Youjutsusha, Edea's mothers name - until her memory returned. Sadly it never did.

Ellone - having spent a lot of time on the ship, teaching the children, during that time - later decided to allow the young woman to stay with her at Raine's old pub in Winhill, since Laguna had retrieved it from the previous owner. Ellone had hoped that if she were to know Keturah a little more, she may be able to use her powers to traverse into Keturah's past and help her discover her true identity. Time and time again, Ellone's attempts failed. No matter how hard she tried there was always a block when it came to Keturah.

There was little to nothing else to go on, except for Keturah's distinctive accent, she was without doubt an Estharian, though by that time, Esthar - the great continent of the shield - was locked down due to the results of the last lunar cry. Not a soul was to leave, nor enter, for removing their shields for just a fragment of time would ruin the monster isolation and extermination process. It was even out of the hands of President Loire of Esthar, thus Keturah had no choice other than to wait until the city was deemed to be safe enough so that she may seek her home, or family.  
Apparently, that time was now soon approaching. Minister Kiros Seagul had informed her of this, when Laguna had successfully contacted Winhill to speak with his adopted daughter, Ellone, just three weeks ago. Keturah wasn't sure if she wanted it to be time yet. This was her life now, in Winhill with Ellone. They had become best friends, as close as family. This was the only life that she knew. To find out who she really is was something that she could never stop thinking about before, but the longer she didn't know the less she wanted to know. As far as she was concerned, she was Keturah Youjutsusha from Winhill, South Galbadia and no one else, not now anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office was quiet, far too quiet, apart from the periodic bleeping that came from the transmission panel up above on the bridge, which was currently left unattended whilst Nida took his break.

Irvine Kinneas - firearms tutor, Zell Dincht - combat trainer and Selphie Tilmitt - Garden events co-ordinator, trailed gingerly behind their commander, keeping their heads down as if they might not be too harshly disciplined if they avoided eye contact with him.

Squall was silent all the way from the cafeteria to the 3rd floor and the three SeeDs were unable to detect whether he was genuinely calm, or just suppressing his fury, for the lengthy scar - which resided diagonally between his eyebrows - sustained an almost constant expression of severity.

Closing the door behind the four of them so to keep this private, or - as the SeeDs may have interpreted it - so that they could not get away, Squall took in a slow, deep breath, as though preparing to explode… and he did.

"What in the world were you thinking! Three of Garden's highest-ranking SeeDs behaving like a bunch of morons! This is a military academy, not a damn play school! Or did that just slip your minds?"

"Well, a-actually, it did… slip our…" Zell trailed off, stopping himself, but only a little too late. He was well known amongst his friends as know-it-all Zell, yet in contrast, when it came to his impulsive ways and spontaneous outbursts, he didn't seem to know very much about controlling his own emotions and it was very unlikely that he'd ever learn to break the habit. This particular slip up, however was one that Squall actually took to heart. He couldn't help but to consider that maybe they were taking it for granted and taking the advantage of the fact that they were his close friends… or were they just losing respect for him?

"You were all being appallingly irresponsible and that kind of behaviour cannot be tolerated, especially from mercenaries of your position! What sort example do you think you were setting for the junior classmen!" All this shouting and raving was taking more out of Squall than he'd expected it to so he backed off for the moment, taking a seat in the soft, leather upholstered chair behind his desk. He propped an elbow upon the desktop, dropping his head into his hand, eyes closed and breathing slowly, calming his nerves.

"Uh… Um, Commander Squall?" Selphie dared, suddenly coming over all formal as she warily stepped forward - her hair, face and SeeD uniform smeared with a sticky combination of ketchup and mustard.

"What is it?"

"We're real sorry a-about the squeezy bottle thing. We just kinda lost ourselves for a moment, you know… I swear we'll clear up the cafeteria - squeaky clean." She bit nervously on her lower lip, awaiting a response, but when only silence followed, she switched her innocent, green-eyed gaze to Irvine. He had a way with words, well mainly with the ladies… but the smooth-talking sharpshooter gave it a shot anyhow.

"Our actions were irresponsible, childish and a bad example. We apologise for the disturbance we've caused. It was grossly improper conduct for any member of SeeD, or student at Garden to engage in, especially us as tutors and trainers and…" What else to say to get them off the hook? "…And we accept whatever kind of disciplinary action you see as appropriate."

"I have a good mind to demote all three of you." Not off the hook.

"You idiot." Zell growled under his breath at Irvine. Demotion would mean a drop in salary, which would also mean that Zell's plans of purchasing the newest model in the T-Board range for this summer would be set back.

"Oh, c'mon, Squall, not that. Anything but that!" He wailed - rushing toward the desk and dropping to his knees, his blond hair tainted with red and yellow.

"Zell, get up, you're being a jerk." Irvine immediately received a scowl from Zell at that, yet the over-emotional kickboxer lumbered to his feet in compliance anyhow, their commander still in silence and clearly still vexed.

"Squall, I know we were out of line and all, but… is there something wrong? You never used to lose it like this and you've been totally bummed out - we've all noticed it and the students are starting to notice it too. We're supposed to be friends. We could help, you know… if you let us."

_Whatever…_

As much as he valued his friends' efforts - despite seldom showing it - Squall knew that there was no help that they could offer which would resolve what was truly tearing him to pieces. No ones words, no matter how kind, could bring 'her' back to him.

"C'mon, Squall, talk to us or do we have to put on a show for you again to cheer you up?" Selphie winked, almost singing the last few words of the sentence, recalling the concert they had held at Fisherman's Horizon, in Squalls honour, just over two years ago when he had first been promoted to Commander.

"First Quistis, now you. Why is everyone always trying to get inside my head?" Squall almost sounded as if he were whingeing, unnatural behaviour in his case.

"Because we love you, we're like family. That's why -" An interruption of the pulsing bleeps of Squall's com forced Selphie to desist. Squall was quite glad actually, he didn't like where the conversation seemed to be heading.

"I'll deal with you three later. You'd better get yourselves cleaned up."

"Yes, boss!" Irvine grinned. Zell and Selphie headed for the doors without hesitation, followed promptly by the long haired Galbadian, yet he couldn't help but to glance back at Squall, the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable, the loneliness, which was something that Irvine had once been quite acquainted with - having been a lone sniper in his days at Galbadia Garden. He pursed his lips and shook his head solemnly, quietly closing the doors behind him to leave Squall to his duties once more.

"_The medical bay is fully prepared for any injured candidates returning from this evening's exam_." Quistis reported, her voice tinny and slightly nasal over Squall's portable communicator and the edges of her otherwise smooth features, a little pixelated on the small LCD screen.

Satellite transmission for digital and radio waves had not yet been perfected by Esthars technicians and sometimes caused signals to break up or completely fail. It was a work in progress and was still in the early stages of functionality, though it currently served its purpose sufficiently.

"_Also_," Quistis continued. "_The vessels are docked at Balamb harbour and will be ready for your inspection within half an hour, at 13:30 hours. Disembarkment for Shumi Village, Trabia is scheduled for 14:00 hours. Return to Garden is scheduled for 23:00 hours_."

"That's fine, Quistis. Thanks. Meet me by the parking lot; we may as well leave for town together." Squall then cut the connection, cleared his throat and adjusted the tie he wore, it was appropriate attire when sending off the troops for an important mission, especially as this was an exam. Order and formality, along with encouragement were just a few key ingredients to boost morale and this years candidates were in desperate need of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellone blinked several times, trying to force back the waves of dizziness which came too quick to counter. With hazel eyes welling with tiredness, she dumped the half-eaten sandwich she'd been chewing on for the past twenty minutes in a nearby waste bin.

"I'm sorry, Keturah," She yawned, lifting the small travel bag by her feet. "I think the heat is getting to me. I'm going to take a break in the hotel before we head to Garden. How about you?"

"No, no. I'm going to klear my head by the harbour. Sill feel a bit dodgy."

"Okay. Don't go throwing up over the there, though. I don't think the poor fish will appreciate it much." Ellone giggled, as she made her way past the weapon shop and toward the 'lovely Balamb hotel'.

Keturah swallowed with effort, her throat felt dry and full of nettles and she needed something to settle her queasy stomach.

"Um, hi." She said, approaching the gift shop. "Do you sell drinks here? Possibly something that won't make me hurl?"

"A case of travel sickness, huh? Just a moment I'll see what I've got back here." The young attendant turned in the small booth, rummaging through a refrigerator of chilled beverages. Settling something to recommend she then presented a bottle of water, which appeared to shimmer with a magical blue glow.

"How 'bout this? We just had this batch imported from Timber as a trial on the further trade of this stuff. It's called 'Owl's tears' and it's meant to fully rejuvenate mind and body. Only 15 Gil."

"Go on then, I guess it won't hurt to try it. Thanks." Keturah paid the girl and took a few sips of the cool, soothing liquid. The 'Owl's tears' seemed to have an immediate effect, perking her up within seconds, as she strolled slowly past the weapon store, the hotel and down to the harbour.

A fresh, gentle zephyr brushed by, carrying the scent of salt water and as she approached, she could sight two large, stationary vessels and several vehicles branded with gardens logo. Then she saw him.

Her eyes grew wide with pre-embarrassment alarm, as she tugged at her hair, pulled at her blue halter neck top and dusted off the faded blue jeans she wore.

_I must look such a mess… Okay, just turn around and walk away_. And so she did, but only seconds too late to avoid him noticing her.

"Keturah?" He called, his footsteps drawing close behind her.

"Oh, uh… Squall! I didn't see you there." She lied quickly, but not before she noticed that he was all suited up and looking really sharp. "Hmm… Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Squall enquired casually. "Is Ellone here too?"

"Yeah, she's just resting at the hotel for a while. We just thought we'd pay a surprise visit. You know Ellone likes doing stuff like that. Um, is there some kind of trouble?" She asked in referral to what looked like a military operation.

"SeeD exam." Was Squall's curt reply, causing a short yet very uncomfortable silence to follow. He then looked away from her sparkling yellow-gold eyes, a colouring so unusual; he couldn't begin to contemplate how it came about. He then turned back to her, all traces of his former abrasive attitude diminishing instantly. He then inclined his head toward her and spoke low, as if privacy were needed.

"How are things? It's been nearly seven months since I last saw you… remember anything yet?"

"Oh, yeah, everything! My mother, my father. I kome from a very famous family from Galbadia, they're very rich and powerful too. It all just kame flooding back all of a sudden." She told him excitedly with mock seriousness, the corners of her mouth curling into a cheeky smile, as she reclaimed her usual confidence.

"You must mean the Deling family then." Squall played along, though with less enthusiasm. Keturah chuckled, more at his efforts than anything else.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you," She began, changing the subject, but not in avoidance. Squall's eyes enquiring now. "You'll think it's silly, but - you know me - I believe dreams kan have a hidden meaning sometimes. 'Kay, listen. It was a few nights ago, I dreamt I was here, at the harbour. I was standing on the pier watching the waves and then I noticed someone sitting at the far end, when I approached, I saw that it was him… that guy; I don't remember his name… Uh, tall, blond, skar on his forehead just like yours. The one who, uh…"

"Seifer…" Squall irked, his hand involuntarily rising to his own scar.

"Yeah, that's the one. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was waiting to go home. He asked me to give you a message. He said to tell you that it's time to return and that if you kome here, you will find him. He'll be waiting."

She was right, he did think it was silly and couldn't believe that he'd actually stood there and listened to its entirety. She always did things like that and Squall couldn't help but wonder if Laguna was beginning to rub off on her. Squall found her ramblings unimportant and irrelevant, but oddly amusing and intriguing with the light-hearted energy she seemed to pour into telling them. However, this particular rambling hadn't amused him in the slightest. Discussing dreams wasn't exactly Squall's forte for one and the fact that it was about 'him' was much less than a desirable topic of conversation.

Squall momentarily recalled the last time the subject of dreams had arisen, not the type you have during sleep, but the ones that you follow and either strive to catch up with and make come true or stroll at a distance and allow to fade into the void.

Seifer's 'romantic' dream. Squall remembered. He certainly strove to attain that dream - to be the sorceress's knight - and had accomplished it, twice over now…

"Squall… I'm - I didn't mean to make you think -"

"It doesn't matter. Never mind." He cut her short, as she began to steal his very thoughts, turning in response to the beckoning wolf-whistle that saved him from the ensuing subject.

"Commander Squall." Called a tall, proud postured young man, his shimmering blond hair spiked in a way that Keturah had never seen before and his piercing blue eyes holding the fierce shrewdness of military experience. "We're ready for your mission briefing and to move out, Sir."

"I'll be right there, Instructor Strife." Squall called back, then addressed Keturah once more. "I have to go. I won't be long so I guess I'll see you and Ellone back at Garden, okay." He gave her a casual tap on the elbow before she could reply and then jogged over to the awaiting Instructors, SeeDs and cadets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I want to show you something, Ellone. You are their very last hope… and deep down, I think you know that all too well."_

_"It's you again… So that's why I got tired so suddenly. Tell me who you are. What do want? Do you… have the same power as me?"_

_"That is not of importance right now, I may not have much time with you. But yes, I have much the same power as you, Ellone, though it has taken a long while to find my way to you. With that aside, you must now see what I once had to see._

_Although I was not able to stop the 'embodiment', I have hope that you will have what it takes to put an end to it. If you do not then someday all life will cease to exist. Now is the time for you to inherit your destiny… Now let me take you back, back to where it all began…"_


	4. The Emperor, The Empress

Chapter II:  
The Emperor, The Empress

Rinoa Caraway had made the decision to reconcile her differences with her father - General Keizo Caraway of the Galbadian army - a year and a half ago, opting to move to Galbadia, take her father's name and live with him at his mansion in Deling City. It was a fresh start for the young sorceress and also for Keizo.

Many past events had lead Rinoa to re-evaluating her life and priorities and when doing so she realised that if a little more effort was made, on her part and the General's, they could come to a mutual understanding of one another. Therefore, they agreed to disagree on certain things, for they were as bad as each other and far less different than Rinoa had once thought. Hard-headed, strong, stubborn and wilful, were the conflicting qualities they shared and were learning to manage each other's flaws day by day.

Prior to moving to Deling, Rinoa had been staying at Balamb Garden with Squall, who had unofficially become her boyfriend. Although he couldn't exactly object to her wanting to start over with the only family she had left, Squall was less than ecstatic when she had made up her mind to return home. He was even less pleased when she had spoken of an 'old friend' whom she had been spending time with - Squall's arch-rival and former adversary - Seifer Almasy. Squall would never forgive Seifer for his contribution to the near-destruction of the world as they knew it, even if he was under the control of evil sorceress Utimecia and even if Rinoa was willing to do so.

Rinoa kept in contact with Garden, however and visited regularly, every week in fact, but eventually she found that Squall had less and less time for her. He would be too busy to take her calls, or not reply if she left a message and when she was lucky enough to get him on visua-com; Squall would be in a hurry to take care of something else. His job was important, she understood, but he had allowed it dominate his entire life and she wasn't surprised when he finally stepped up and told her it was over between them.

"Living in Deling is a bad idea; there are many people who still oppose the sorceress. Granted, there are few who truly believe that you're one, but… How am I meant to protect you from the other side of the world! Or is that why you've been hanging around with 'him'? Is he your Knight now? This isn't fair on either of us, Rin. A long distance relationship is impossible for us, you know that." He had told her and, despite her firm protests against the idea, that was that.

Rinoa loved Squall - then, now and always - but there was a distance between them now, more than those of mere miles, which could no longer be traversed.

Ultimately, Rinoa was pretty much settled now, although there still remained the void in her heart, which longed only for him. She was happy enough though, with her father and the loyal and close friend she had found in Seifer, who was now employed by Keizo as Rinoa's bodyguard, though he'd probably had much preferred the title of 'Sorceress's Knight'.

"'Life Guard' is a valuable skill that your pet should most definitely learn and master - someday you'll be thankful!" She read aloud from a copy of the monthly magazine, 'Pets Pals', whilst sitting - legs folded - on the large, cream upholstered couch in her fathers study.

"Hmm, I like the sound of this. What do you think, Angelo? Wanna learn the 'Life Guard' technique?" Rinoa looked down at her pet dog, expecting a reaction, but Angelo remained as still as a statue, laying there on the soft, thick-pile carpet. With all fours tucked away beneath her, only the set of fur covered ears twitched slightly, as if sensing an unseen presence.

"Angelo… Angelo!" Rinoa called, then whistled, trying to attract the animals' attention. "Hey, you're starting to scare me, girl." She leant over and gently smoothed a hand over her pets' warm, silky coat, rendering Angelo to shudder a nervous reaction.

"What are you staring at? You seem a little spooked. Why don't you go take a nap? Go on, go to bed, Angelo." The dog pushed herself upright on her paws, sniffed curiously at the air around her, turned to look at her master, then padded away to her cosy bed on the first floor of General Caraway's mansion.

Rinoa settled back, stretched her legs out on the couch and swapped the 'Pets Pals' magazine for a local news paper, which was almost a month old yet still hadn't been read. It wasn't often that Rinoa indulged in the papers as she always knew the details of the goings on in Galbadia, just one of the benefits of being Keizo's daughter.

Guess I'll just do the crossword puzzles. She decided, but ran an eye over the stories in any case.

'PRESIDENT WREATH DELING DECLARES TIMBER'S INDEPENDENCE.' Was the headline, printed in large, bold letters on the front page. Rinoa had already taken part in the huge celebration last month - along with her two off-beat friends, Zone and Watts - but just to see it in words brought a proud smile to her face.

'Mayor Dobe Sighted In Pub Brawl!' Was placed in the bottom corner of the page with a small write up beneath it. She couldn't help, but to laugh out loud when remembering what a chicken-wuss-square the mayor of Fisherman's Horizon was.

No way! Whoever wrote that story has got to be joking!

"Don't move!" A deep, authoritive male voice ordered, as a large hand clamped over Rinoa's mouth, whilst he yanked her off of the couch and to her feet, arms pulled tightly behind her back. "Sorceress Rinoa, you're coming with me!"

"Mmm!" Her muffled cries came, useless beneath his hand. She all the while kicked and shoved backward, raven hair slashing wildly about her face. In the heated process of fighting off the brute, she managed to heel her unseen attacker in a somewhat delicate place, allowing her to break free of his grip. "What do you think you are doing! You hurt my arm, Seifer!"

"Yeah… well… You hurt a lot more than my arm…" Seifer was now on the floor, doubled up in pain and clutching himself. "You know, I might actually want to have kids some day…Oww, I think the chances of that just went down about fifteen percent."

"You a dad? Changing diapers and stuff? It sounds a little far fetched to me." She looked down at him, almost allowing a snicker to escape, then softened in sympathy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Come lay on the couch."

"Can't move right now." He groaned through gritted teeth.

"Well, you shouldn't have grabbed me like that. You scared me."

"Yes, that was the general idea… Ugh." Seifer grabbed for the edge of the couch and slowly pulled himself to his knees, face beet-red. "Speaking of Generals, where is your old man? And Angelo, that crazy mutt is supposed to guard you when I'm not around. I'm telling you, she's going senile. Barking for nothing, and chasing her tail all day long…"

"Angelo is not senile… and she doesn't chase her tail. I guess you never were much of a dog lover." Rinoa pouted, whilst Seifer raised a single sardonic eyebrow. "Anyway, I told Angelo to go to bed, she looked sleepy. Daddy had to leave so that he can set up security co-ordination for the street party tomorrow. I told him to go. I was quite fine by myself."

"Hmph. Yeah, you've kinda got a bad habit of telling people what to do. Just don't think you can go bossing me around like that."

"No way! I wouldn't dream of doing that." She laughed, dropping down onto the couch once more, soon accompanied by Seifer. He was obviously recovering from the 'incident'. "So what's up, anyway? You were gone for hours. Did you have any luck at the international resource centre?"

"Yeah, I did…" Seifer raked a hand through his short blond hair, reclaiming his buffed appearance.

"Really, so you found out who your parents are? Are they still living? Do you think…" Rinoa trailed off in her moment of excitement witnessing that Seifer was not sharing the same elation. "W-what's the matter? You don't seem too happy. Was it something I said? Have they both passed on already?"

"No-I mean, yeah, they both died at the beginning of the war against Sorceress Adel, guess that's why I was orphaned, hey?" He passed a hand over his face, sighed, then rumbled a low chuckle. "…Ah, I can't believe it."

"What-what's funny?" Rinoa inclined her head toward him in curiosity.

"It's nothing, just a little something else that I found out today."

"Well, tell me." She urged.

"It's not important." He waved a dismissive hand for the subject and switched back to the initial topic as soon as possible. "I was pretty lucky finding them, you know. For a start, I had my name and birthday to go on. There are only three families on record by the name of Almasy in Galbadia. I found my folks straight away by submitting my date of birth on the database, under Almasy, then back-tracking from there. Their names were Leon and Sofiya. My mother, Sofiya, was born in Winhill, and my father, in Dollet. They were both in the Galbadian army."

"Maybe that's how they met." Rinoa speculated. "Hey, maybe my dad would remember them, being in the army and all, you never know."

"Yeah, maybe, but let's not bug the old timer over it." Seifer then stood, pulling Rinoa to her feet also. "Come on, it's time we got going to the tomb. You are coming, right? You were up for it when I asked you yesterday so you better not chicken out on me."

"I'm not chickening out. I have been there before, you know." Rinoa said matter-of-factly. "So are you going to tell me why you want to go there so badly, or is it just your idea of a fun evening out?"

"I've decided to start using the powers of the guardian forces again." He answered, suddenly coming over all serious and stiff-jawed. "I need to be able to protect you properly, there's been a lot of talk lately about the sorceress and who she is. They're ignorant for now, but who knows what some people might think if they find out it's you?  
The Sorceress's Knight should have the strength to take on anything and that's what I'm going to do, even if junctioning G.F's makes my memories fade again."

"But, Seifer, what has all that got to do with the tomb?" Rinoa quizzed, recalling her last visit to the ancient resting ground. That place was like a maze and she hoped he had been smart enough to obtain a map. "If you're after G.F's, you won't find any in there. The warrior brothers - Sacred and Minotaur - were acquired by SeeD ages ago."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," He rolled his eyes at the slightest mention of the elites from Garden. "But I heard a rumour that the spirit of the king was released when the brothers were defeated."

"Yes, that's true." She confirmed.

"And now there's a seriously tough force hanging out in there. Some acquaintances of mine were talking about it and they said this guy's impossible to tame. I wanna prove them wrong. That's why we're going over there to take a swing at it and waste him!"

Seifer always had such a way with words which could make some of the most questionable ideas sound like fun, though he didn't need to try too hard with this ex-resistance faction leader.

"Let's waste him!" She beamed, Seifer in turn grinned wickedly.

"Now that's what I expect to see, a little fighting spirit and no mercy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thick, towering, antique-stained double doors of the lounge remained tightly locked. The beautifully intricate, top to bottom, carved design in the wood, swirled and entwined as if depicting the snake-like personality of the previous occupant of the stately home.

The Deling city presidential residence had changed dramatically in décor over the past two years. Where it was once formal, fashionable and extremely elegant, it had now been transformed into a dark and archaic gothic palace of sorts. Red, cream and gold dominated each direction, candles perched upon black wrought iron stands, inconceivable amounts of rare and priceless curios resided in every sensually-opulent room and freakishly-abstract paintings, which seemed to keep watch throughout every hallway, silently revelled in the surrounding splendour.

All of this was indubitably an accurate reflection on the two bizarre characters who now shared this home and, pompously, they knew it.

Pacing impatiently in front of the extravagantly ornate fireplace, in his equally plush lounge, the lord of the manor was on the verge of bursting into flames of anger… again.

Wreath Deling, Nephew of the deceased Vinzer Deling and newly elected president of Galbadia, had a great talent for switching his bad temper on and off like a light bulb.

"Don't question my judgement, _darling_." He hissed at his fiancée, Lovedia. "You know that I have put much money into commissioning this project! With all of the technologies and man power I have hired, I would expect it to have been completed by now! How dare you suggest that they might need more time? This is no paltry matter to me, never mind what you might think of it, Lovedia. This is ridiculous! Even that Doctor - uh-uh - whatever his name is, agreed to have it raised by this summer, yet now he says there are complications! I grow weary of waiting. It is time I-"

"Quit babbling, Wreath! You always talk too much." Lovedia stood from a maroon, velvet upholstered armchair and sashayed over to the president, lengthy curls of auburn hair cascading her shoulders. She raised a slender hand, smoothing back a misplaced strand of his long black hair and ran a scarlet fingernail down the side of his hue-less, vampire-like face. He seemed to calm at this, like a wild beast shot by a tranquilizer dart.

Lovedia beheld in adoration, her fiancés stunningly handsome face; in fact, his good looks were about the only thing she did admire about him. Those enchanting lilac eyes, surrounded by frames of soft black lashes, that radiant, smooth complexion; unspoiled by any of life's tell tale imperfections, his hair flawless and jet black; displayed not a single grey.

At 45 years of age, Wreath was 15 older than Lovedia. She had known him for 10 years now and in all that time Wreath did not seem to have aged in the slightest, not physically in any case. He always made a point of maintaining his immaculate looks and youthful appearance; just one of Wreath's many obsessions in life.

Gently pressing her elegant figure up against his fine posture, Lovedia placed her head upon his shoulder and began speaking with the most delicate tone she could muster.  
"Wreath, the council are furious with you is it is. Granting Timber their independence, plus the amount of the states money you have been putting into these projects of yours. They grow suspicious of your intentions for Galbadia."

"If they are so against my decisions and ideas, then why in the world did the council agree with me to begin with?" Wreath laughed at the stupidity of it. He lifted a glass tumbler from the mantle of the fireplace in one stiff movement and took a large gulp of the thick red liquid inside of it. "We all voted and it was unanimous that Timber should be cut lose from Galbadian rule. And as for my projects, well, none of them objected to that either."

"The council only agreed to Timber's independence because you were controlling their minds, Wreath. The same can be said for all of the money you have been throwing away of late." Lovedia's speech had now taken on a more matter-of-factly tone.

"'_Throwing away!_'" His sudden outburst rendered Lovedia to step back in alarm. "Those ruins at the bottom of the ocean could be the greatest historical find of this century! It is presumed to be -"

"'Hyne's Tower' and final resting place." She rolled her sparkling emerald eyes. "Yes, yes, I know - you have told me that enough times."

"Not only that, dearest. I have done many years of research on this, as you know, and legend has it that the Tower may be home to a few other interesting… things."

"Which are?" A single auburn eyebrow perked up in curiosity.

"Hmm, well, never you mind. All shall be revealed in good time." Wreath set down the glass upon the mantle once more, then turned an inquiring eye on her. "By the way, what you were saying before about the council. Do you really care what those old fools think? Would you prefer for me to refrain from using my power on them? You too wished to keep Timber under Galbadian rule? Hmm?"

"No, to all three."

"I am glad to have you on my side, as my woman, it is your duty." He then softened his expression of superiority to one of a man with a heart. "Lovedia, you must understand that I use the power of mind control only for what I think is the best, nothing else. Timber's suffering had to be brought to an end. This world is ugly enough and someday it will all cease to exist so why begrudge others their freedom, even if it is just for a short while? Those people have endured far too long, no thanks to my dear old uncle Vinzer - may his soul burn in hell - yet now they stand proud and are able to be at peace with instead of endlessly striving to resist the Galbadian government."

"I-I know…" Lovedia's eyes glistened with the threat of tears, but she took a deep breath and stiffened her back, holding them off before a single drop could spill. Lucky for her, Wreath hadn't noticed, he was now too busy admiring himself in the enormous mirror above the fireplace.

"Now, on a lighter note," He began, turning back to face her. "The preparations for tomorrow nights events are almost complete."

"The radio station launch, yes it should be a splendid outturn." Lovedia sauntered toward him yet again, serpentine movements causing her long, red satin gown to flow and curve to her every step. She began adjusting the lapels of his crisp black suit, which looked fit for a coffin, right before she set about using the suggestive mode of speech that she had come to master over the years. "…And what of the General? What might he be doing tomorrow night?"

"Caraway? He shall be supervising his men I should expect. He is taking care of security and I want - Oh!" Wreath crashed mid-sentence, lilac eyes brightening in understanding of what she was getting at. "Oh, of course, I see what you mean. Yes, Caraway will be very busy and the entire city caught up in a sea of dancing, drinking and mindless cavorting! It would be the perfect opportunity. Not a soul would notice, not even the General himself! Genius!"

Lovedia Folded her arms across her chest and pursed her blood-red lips. She did not like it when Wreath thought for himself, or spoke of himself using any kind of self-praising referral. It meant that she was being left out. She much preferred watching him squirm in the helpless agitation of not knowing what to do, then calm him once more by taking matters into her own hands. 'Control' being the key word where Lovedia was concerned.

Now swapping her brattish pout for a plastic smile, Lovedia quickly whipped out her talent of persuasive speech again.

"Maybe I should handle this matter, if you agree, of course. That way you would have time to put that - uh - brilliant mind of yours to work and take on some of our other pressing issues."

"Hmm… I do have that other thing to soon take care of… Alright, you have the run of this show, Lovedia. I suppose this matter is more suited to you. I shall concentrate upon the more difficult tasks ahead of us, you know, the kind that requires the brain power of a man." Wreath lifted his chin with pride. "You are free to deal with this one as you wish, but I do hope that you have some kind of plan devised."

"Of course I do, my love!" She laughed. Did he really think she was that stupid? "It is a simple task… and I think I know just the right man for the job."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esthar City, the oldest of civilisations - peaceful, enigmatic - and filled with all the technological beauties and wonders of its age. 'The continent of the shield' - as it was often referred to - had been shut down for almost the entirety of the two years following the last 'Lunar Cry'. The Lunatic Pandora - a mysterious space ship built by the long forgotten ancients of Centra - had seen to that for the final time, calling the monsters from the moon to Tears Point, southeast Esthar, and raining chaos upon the land. Nevertheless, the Lunatic Pandora was now no more, having been destroyed by SeeD and sunk to the bottom of the Estharian Ocean.

It had been a long and arduous process to exterminate all of the monsters roaming the continent, but the army were confident in their success and all had now come to a close, which meant that Esthar would soon be ready to raise her shields and join the rest of the world.

President Laguna Loire - former Galbadian soldier, Former actor, former journalist - paced back and forth along the hallway, just outside of his office, in the futuristically captivating Esthar presidential palace. It wasn't that he was in a fit of impatience, nor was he in anticipation, he was simply reading and this was his usual mode of behaviour when indulging in a fine piece of literary work.

"Laguna, what are you doing? One might think you were in need of the bathroom." His friend and minister, Kiros Seagill enquired, a half-baffled grin on his face. "Oh, I see. One is reading. So what is it today then? 'The adventures of Pupu'? Or maybe; 'Learning to read: volume 1'."

"Well, I'm glad you found that entertaining." Laguna smiled sarcastically at his laughing friend. "It's 'Occult fan' actually and it's very educational. President Deling told me about this edition. It's a special on 'Hyne's Tower' - very interesting stuff."

"Wreath? You really like that guy, don't you? I find him a little on the creepy side, Ward does too. I dread the day we actually meet him in the flesh."

"He's a bit… you know, but I really think he's a good and honest guy; nothing like his uncle at all. He gave Timber their independence for one. He cares about his people and I'm with him all the way on that!" Laguna then closed the magazine in his hand and looked Kiros square in the eye, patting his shoulder as if consoling him. "Don't worry, my man, it's not like me and Wreath are best buds or anything. I'm not dumping you and Ward, okay?"

"Funny." Kiros nodded and returned the sarcastic smile that Laguna had given him earlier.

"Anyway," Laguna began, folding the small booklet and sliding it into the back pocket of his brown trousers. "What's up"  
"It has been a week since the completion of the extermination process and the guys down at security central have been requesting for your permission to deactivate our shields."

"So it's finally safe to get outta here, huh? Man, I need a vacation… Oh, sorry, Kiros - yeah, sure - tell them to go ahead with the deactivation." He smiled broadly, fiddling with the single, small silver hoop through his left earlobe.

"Alright… uh, aren't you going to come with me? They have the system codes down there, but they'll need your authorisation key to complete all three stages of deactivation."

"Yeah, right! I know that… Uh, let's get going then, shall we?" The president then hurried ahead, leading the way to the space-age chute-lift in the central hall. They rode it down to the ground floor and began to make their way to where the presidents' transportation was awaiting.

"So this 'Hyne's Tower' that Wreath's trying to raise, what exactly is it, anyway?" Kiros asked, straightening out his formal robes and taking a seat beside his friend in the chauffer driven vehicle.

"It's 'Hyne's castle' actually, and up until last year it was nothing more than a myth. Wreath shelled out a lot of cash to have Doc 'O' locate the thing, only now there are problems raising it."

"One would think so, it's ancient."

"It's not that. Apparently it's in really good shape, but the entire structure is being held under water by these gigantic iron chain things." Laguna gestured with his hands, the enormity of them, not that he'd actually seen. "Well that's what Doc Odine was saying."

"So that's why the Doctor was arguing with Wreath earlier." Kiros revealed. A question mark then seemed to appear above Laguna's head. Kiros proceeded to explain. "Earlier this morning, Ward went to Odine's laboratory to have him adjust that voice simulation device he made for him, but when he arrived, Ward heard Odine on visua-com to Wreath. Ward said the president was ranting and raving at the Doctor about the 'agreement' and that all his 'plans' will be delayed now."

"Is that so? Well, it's understandable when it's something as big as this." Laguna whipped out the magazine once more, flashing the front page at Kiros.

"I'm more inclined to assume Wreath's just plain impatient. There's something unnatural about that guy… I can't put my finger on it right now, but…"

"Oh, come on, Kiros. 'Unnatural'?" Laguna chuckled. "You can't go around making assumptions like that. That's how wars begin, right? Besides you know what they say; 'it knows one to take one.'"

"You mean; 'it takes one to know one.'" Kiros corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Hmph."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On returning from Balamb town, Squall had refrained from going up to his office, as he knew it would be unlikely that he would leave it again without a very good cause. Instead, he found himself wandering on up to the ballroom for reasons, which were too close to his heart to admit.

This is where he found Selphie, tentatively putting the finishing touches to the decorating of the grand room. He was glad in actuality, not to be alone in there, tender memories of certain past events in the ballroom now weighed heavy on his heart.

"Oh, hi Squall!" Selphie chirped as he approached her. "Seen Keturah and Ellone yet? They turned up a little while ago."

"Yeah, I met Keturah in town. I'll go see Elle in while." He replied. "I think she's asleep again."

"Must be the long train ride. Not that I'd complain. I love trains…" Selphie spoke dreamily. "Anyway, I guess the exams in full swing, hey? It's a long one though. When do they get back?"

"The candidates are scheduled for return at 23:00 hours. They'll receive their results tomorrow and the SeeD inauguration party will commence that evening." Squall informed Selphie, who was now in the middle of arranging a string of decorative lights around the ballroom balcony.

"No problem. I've got it all under control. This years new SeeDs are gonna paa-tay! The sound system is all hooked up, Zell took care of that. I just thought it would be cool if we dropped the whole orchestra thing, it's getting a bit boring, don't you think? Zell's sorting out the music too. He said he wanted to give them something with a bit of a different beat, whatever that means."

"Sounds worrying…" Squall's brow slowly knitted, involuntarily creating an expression of distaste. He only realized this, however, when Selphie set down the string of lights and turned to him, hand on hip and eyebrows raised.

"And what's that s'posed to mean?" She began, mildly offended at first, but it was sure to get worse. "Are you trying to say that I haven't, like put enough effort in or something? For your info, Squall, I've worked really hard. Irvine and Zell have done loads too. You might appreciate, just a little! I mean, isn't all this good enough?" She gestured around them at all the dazzling and elaborate decorations.

"I wasn't trying to say you haven't done a good job…" Squall dropped his head into his hand, somehow feeling the obligation to redeem himself. "Selphie, you know you're the best for organising things and you know you've done an outstanding transformation on this place, it looks amazing. And it's great that Irvine and Zell helped you out so much. I'm sure the sound system will be perfect. It's just that…"

"Zell's taste in music is totally lousy." Selphie stated, swiping the words clean from Squall's mouth. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's too late now. It's not like we can hire a band at such short notice. Besides, Zell would be seriously disappointed if I told him you didn't want him to play his stupid music."

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, but that's what I'll tell him." Selphie smiled innocently. It was incredible how utterly crafty she could be at times she saw fit and this was one of those times. "There's no way I'm putting up with Zell's tantrums!"

"Me either." Squall said firmly.

"… Heeey, I've got an idea." Selphie winked, springing back to her regular energy. "What do you say we ditch the whole ballroom thing and take the entire Garden to Deling for the radio launch?"

"You mean have the inauguration party there instead? What about all the hard work you've done?" Squall stepped over to the archway peering in at the ballroom. He then turned back to her on the balcony. "Why Deling anyway? Timber and Dollet are celebrating too."

"Because Deling is the coolest and you know it. Please, Squall. Please, please, please!"

"Deling… Selphie, we can't." It wasn't actually because they couldn't, it was just the fact that he didn't want to run into any familiar faces in that area. "What about the caterers? We paid them already."

"I'll take care of all that. Just say yes, Squall, come on!" She bounced up and down in front of him like a spoiled child demanding to have it's own way and when she witnessed his stone expression she stopped and pouted, a vindictive flicker in her green eyes. "Well, I guess you'll just have to put up with Zell's tantrums when I tell him you don't want his lousy music at the party. I think I'll go find him now."

She proceeded to stomp away only to be caught by her tiny waist as Squall pulled her back.

"Fine, we'll go to Deling!" Squall growled, having no choice but to give in to her. Enduring Zell was more hassle than it was worth.

"Woo-hoo! Thanks, boss!" Selphie turned, flinging her arms around his neck.

"_Commander Squall to the bridge. We are receiving a signal from Esthar_." Nida's voice rung on the intercom, allowing Squall to gently break free of Selphie's coils.

Once Squall had left the room Selphie whipped out her visua-com and tapped in the code for Zell. Within seconds his tattooed face flickered onto the screen, accompanied by half of Irvine.

"_So did you talk to him about goin' to Deling? Did the plan work?_" Irvine asked, they appeared to be in the training centre.

"Of course it did, it was my idea. This is going to be totally cool!" Selphie could hardly contain herself.

"_Alright, way to go!_" Zell shouted, his face being replaced by blurred visuals, he was obviously punching at the air whilst still holding onto his visua-com.

"_Dunno what you're so happy about_," Selphie could hear Irvine saying to his over-elated friend. "_This just proves how bad you're tantrums can really be_."

"Oh, and by the way, Zell!" Selphie called out, the screen now filled with the image of greenery and shrubs. "Squall thinks your taste in music totally stinks!"

Irvine began laughing at this then abruptly stopped as the visua-com was obviously thrown to the floor by an angry Zell. Selphie watched, giggling mischievously as the upside-down scene of Zell chasing after Irvine came into view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beyond the realms of modern life, afar from cities and growing technology, the vast, barren lands of the south lay in silence. Rumoured to have once been the residing place of one of the most notorious sorceresses known to man - Vienne and her knight, Odin - the dilapidated structure, known as the Centra Ruins, were no longer at rest, but disturbed by the presence of many intruders who had now commandeered the site as a base for their covert military operations.

"Sergeant Major Kavanagh, we have received a message from H.Q, Sir."

"You are supposed to knock before entering. How many times… oh, forget it. What do you want, Anderson?"

The flustered young Private turned, locked the door of his superior's trailer-come-office, then swung back around and quickly saluted - all in four stiff bird-like jerks - obviously sweating beneath his black ninja style uniform.

"Ahem. Forgive my intrusion, Sir, but we have received an important message from headquarters."

"H.Q? Why didn't you say so? Let me see it!" Kavanagh demanded, throwing aside the pen he held. Anderson then handed over a sheet of paper as the Sergeant snatched it away and began fervently reading the scrawled words upon it.

"After weeks of waiting out here on stand-by… we can finally make our move." Kavanagh spoke, running his eyes over the message once more, then standing to address the Private. "Anderson, send out the signal across camp."

"Sir!" Anderson saluted and rushed off to carry out his duties.

Placing the orders through the shredder upon his desk, Kavanagh then moved to the other end of his office, removing his blazer from the locker he carefully slipped into it. He adjusted his appearance in the mirror, dabbed at his bald head with a handkerchief and lifted his chin to assess his own classically chiselled features. Now was the time for him to show his strengths as a leader, push his men to their limits and achieve the goals and ideals which this organization had been founded on.

Exiting his trailer, Kavanagh stepped out into the arid dusk, where night would soon follow in its wake. The scene, which greeted him, would never have gone unnoticed anywhere else in the world apart from Centra.

Fighter-jets and their armoured convoys awaited in the distance. Poised, in position and in stationary silence, they anticipated the coming of the pilots who would finally fire up their engines. They over-looked the camp, as if protectors of the men within, as soldiers now marched in solid waves toward the ruins to receive their first mission briefing.

In disciplined formation, the army of men stood at attention as the Sergeant Major took his place upon a raised stone platform on the mid-level of the ruins.

"'Warriors of Peace', at ease." Kavanagh told them, his bellowing voice resounding within the stone chamber. His men diligently complied. "Two years ago our leader began forming this covert army in the hopes to combat the threats that may disturb the peace between nations. Unlike the Galabadian or Estharian armies or that of the Dollet Dukedom - and, yes, even SeeD - we the 'Warriors of Peace' will tear down those very threats before the enemies of unity can seize the opportunity to use them! The dreams and ideals of our leader are yet to be fulfilled, but right here, right now, we begin the process of realizing those dreams and fighting toward a better tomorrow!"

An uproar of applause followed Kavanagh's speech, clapping and cheering for the greatness of their cause. The Sergeant Major soon gestured for quiet and, of course, his men did as instructed.

"As you all know, there is a threat presently at hand. Esthar is harbouring a weapon of great destructive power. It must be uncovered and acquired. Our leader informs us that it is called the 'Junction Machine' and may well become the cause of total world annihilation. We have just received news from our headquarters that Esthar has confirmed the deactivation of their shields, therefore our mission begins. Esthar's forces are currently in a state of exhaustion due to their two year struggle so, men, we have the upper hand. Within 24 hours, the shields will be fully inactive, granting us passage to the continent. We are to infiltrate the city and all surrounding areas by setting a scrambler on their radars. Once in position we must take control immediately - with full force if necessary - until the 'Junction Machine' is sought out. We depart tomorrow at dusk. Prepare yourselves well, soldiers, we cannot fail this mission."

"Yes, Sir!" The entire army roared, saluting also in unison.

"We will eliminate the Estharian threat!" Kavanagh declared proudly. "We fight for equality, we fight for unity. We are the 'Warriors of Peace' and in the name of our great leader, we will prevail!"


	5. The High Priestess

Chapter III:  
The High Priestess

The battle to achieve Seifer's desired goal would have been far too long and far too gruelling for most, however he didn't seem to think so. He had insisted that his new Guardian Force, Unknown King, would be worth the toil and near death experiences he and Rinoa had gone through to acquire it. In any case, Rinoa was more than happy to assist her 'Knight', despite the fact that the monsters were now more resilient than ever before.

New species were on the increase, particularly on the larger continents, and the Tomb of the Unknown King had become somewhat of a boding place for considerably strong opponents, which Rinoa had only ever encountered when she had traversed to the future with SeeD to Ultimecia Castle. Those facts hadn't fazed Seifer in the slightest, but they plagued Rinoa with a sickening fear at the pit of her stomach, forcing her to consider the possibility that they may be approaching Ultimecia's future.

Is that possible? So soon?

"Hey, Rinoa. What's wrong with you? You've been so quiet ever since we left the tomb." Seifer commented, as the two passed through the entry gates, returning to Deling City. "… Don't tell me you're thinking about that loser again."

"No, I'm not." She replied, leading them to the nearest bus stop. "And don't call him that. Squall is not a loser."

"Say what you like, but that guy's got some serious issues and you know it." He cocked his head to one side, looking down at her. Rinoa's body language seemed to suggest that she didn't entirely disagree with that statement.

"Can we not talk about Squall?" She folded her arms across her chest as if defending herself from any further emotional digs. "Anyway, it's not like you're so perfect, is it? Neither am I, nor anyone else. We're all just human and we screw up sometimes… So, please, just lay off him for once, Seifer."

"Fine." Seifer shrugged, turning away from her. He knew she was right - nobody's perfect - but that didn't change his opinion of Squall.

"So how does your new G.F feel?" Rinoa began, attempting to clear the atmosphere between them. "I know you've junctioned it already."

"Trust me; it was worth the hard work. Unknown King is definitely the most powerful force in existence, only it's the kind that takes up massive memory capacity. Well, as long as I don't forget who I am, I guess I don't give a damn." A corner of his mouth lifted into a half-grin as the usual self-confident spark returned to his azure eyes. "Hmph, I might even let you borrow it some time."

"Really? You are ever so generous, Sir Seifer." Rinoa bowed her head with mock gratitude, then laughed as she raised a hand to hail an oncoming bus. "Come on, just get on the bus, Seifer. I want to go home and take a shower."

"Want me to come with you?" He flashed a suggestive smile at Rinoa right before she shoved him aboard the packed bus. 


End file.
